


Two Chaotic dumbasses and one slightly less dumbass (ft. Storms!)

by Frost_Nova



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Rated T for my own kinda swearing, Thunderstorms, Titles are dumb, Winged Grian, bc why not, i wrote this instead of paying attention in class, theres like 4 cats, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Nova/pseuds/Frost_Nova
Summary: Grian, Mumbo, and Iskall were hanging out in Grian’s Hermitville house when a storm comes. Angst and fluff ensue.This is my first fic! Comments and constructive criticism welcome!! (Sorry I suck at summaries)#
Relationships: can be seen as shippy if you want ig, they’re all friends here mate
Comments: 15
Kudos: 174





	Two Chaotic dumbasses and one slightly less dumbass (ft. Storms!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic, I hope y’all like it!
> 
> Big thanks to @dazesanddoodles for essentially beta-ing this and making sure it’s coherent lol  
Also fuc you bruh yOU RUINED THE WORD “CHUCKLED” FOR ME I CANT FUVKIG WRITE IT ANYMORE OR ELSE I THINMK OF A NICE GUY GDI W HY

Sunlight streamed through the window, lighting the room in the golden glow of sunset. Iskall, Mumbo, and Grian were lounging around one of the higher rooms in Grian’s build competition house in Hermitville. It was originally supposed to be a Sahara meeting, but the conversation quickly diverged into a bit of a more… unprofessional topic. 

“So, pigmen right? How’d they get in the Nether? Like... they're pig _men_, do ya think a bunch of pigs were lead into the nether at one point and they evolved or something?” Grian inquired, laying upside-down on one of the many bean bags in the room, his wings splayed on either side of him.

“No no, what if they were people who turned into pigs?” Iskall shot back, also laying on a bean bag, but actually laying upright because he wasn’t a heathen.

“Oh! And they went into the nether to hide from everyone!” Grian exclaimed, sitting up, his wings puffing up in excitement. “Though who would turn a bunch of people into pig people…”

“Well obviously it must have been some kind of potion if it were to affect so many people.” Mumbo cut in, sitting on another bean bag with a cat in his lap. “So either someone who was trying to enact revenge on a big town, or a witch went rogue.”

“Why would they take revenge though? What did the town do?” Iskall asked.

“Ooo! What if they-“ Grian’s reply was cut off by a loud beep from Mumbo’s communicator, effectively startling him into falling off his bean bag with a thump. The cat sitting on Mumbo’s lap, also startled, jumped off his lap with an indignant yelp. “Bloody hell what was that!” The avian exclaimed, his wings puffed up in agitation.

Mumbo pulls up his communicator and looks at the new message that appeared there. “Huh. It’s from Xisuma” Mumbo comments as he reads the message.

“X? What does he want?” Iskall asks.

“Apparently there’s a pretty bad storm coming our way, so we should be prepared for a lot of wind and lightning.” Mumbo replies, frowning.

Grian’s wings drooped. He hated storms. The avian was, well, and avian, which meant that his senses were a lot higher than a normal human’s. Don’t get him wrong, his heightened senses helped a lot, especially with his building so he could spot mistakes more easily, but with the loud and unexpected lights and sounds that come with thunderstorms, he doesn’t exactly like them. 

Grian glanced out the window, and with the dying light he saw storm clouds in the distance. He sighed and got up. “You guys should probably head back before the storm comes. It looks like you might not want to be walking home in that.”

Iskall stood up as well. “Wait, what if we stay here with you! I know for a fact that you don't like storms, and I’m too lazy to go all the way back to my house!”

Mumbo snorted and joined the two of them standing. “We could have a sleepover of sorts, yeah?”

“Yeah!” Iskall exclaimed, “So, what’ll it be Grian?”

“I- sure, why not?” Grian smiled as the other two cheered. He then proceeded to set up all the blankets, bean bags, and pillows into a big pile for them to lay on as Mumbo headed downstairs to get tea. One of Grian’s cats, an orange tabby, decided that it was the perfect time to lay in the middle of the pile he just made. The avian cooed and scratched its chin before laying down on the pile himself, careful of the cat. 

Iskall plopped down onto the pile right on top of Grian. Grian wheezed at the added weight but accepted his fate as a pillow. “Out of all the build competition houses, yours is definitely the most comfortable, Gri.” He remarked, relaxing against the other. 

“Well of course it is! About half of yours is flooded, and Scar’s is mostly a plant!” Grian laughed.

“Don’t forget about mine!” Mumbo added, joining them back in the room with three mugs of tea. At that point, the sky outside had darkened and a few drops of rain had started to fall from the dark clouds overhead.

“Mumbo, no offense, but your house consists of concrete, a rocket launchpad, and a giant white flag. Not exactly the ‘comfortable’ type.”

“Wh- no! I mean, yes, but-!”

“Mumbo, just accept it.”

Mumbo sighed and joined the two of them in the pile of blankets. “Fine.” 

Grian snickered.

Just as they were getting comfortable in their cuddle pile, the first bolt of lightning struck outside, effectively cutting off their previous conversation. Grian flinched as the crack was heard jutting across the looming clouds. Mumbo and Iskall noticed this, and pulled the smaller male closer to them for comfort. 

The rain went from a light drizzle to pounding against the windows of the room. The wind picked up speed as more and more water fell from the sky. Each time thunder would sound, the poor avian curled more and more into himself. He placed his hands tightly over his ears and curled his wings around himself. He cursed his enhanced senses. The bright flashes of light, the amplified sound, it was too much. It was too _ loud _ , _ too much. Make it stop, _ ** _please-_ **

“Grian!”

He looked up from his curled up position to the face of Iskall looking at him worriedly.

“It’s ok, dude. It’s a storm. It’ll pass. We’re here for you.” Iskall smiled slightly at him. “Do you want me to put the curtains over the windows? Will that help?”

Another bolt. Another crash.

Grian flinched but nodded. Iskall got up from the pile of blankets and pillows and went to the window to close the curtains. Mumbo snuggled Grian closer to give him more comfort. When Iskall returned, Grian was slightly more relaxed. His wings were still tense, but the feathers were more smoothed out now and his wings were curled around him not as tightly.

He pulled a blanket over the three of them as he climbed back in. A couple of Grian’s cats must have sensed his distress as there was now 4 more cats than when Iskall left, all cuddled around their owner. 

Every time the lightning crashed, Grian would curl further into his friends, finding comfort in their warmth. As time continued, he started to relax in their arms. For once, his senses weren’t screaming at him. Thunder crashed, but it wasn’t as loud as it was before. 

Grian looked around the room and took stock of what was happening. He was snuggled between Iskall and Mumbo, one of which was softly stroking his hair, though he doesn’t know who. There’s a cat laying near his head, and in the darkness, he thinks he can make out three more laying around him. His wings, though a bit squished, are a lot more relaxed.

“Thank you.” He whispers into the darkness as he relaxes more into the other two.

He can feel the two of them snuggle him closer in response, and while no one speaks, the message is quite clear.

And for once, Grian hates storms a little less.

#

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Constructive criticism welcome! (Read: needed, I have no idea what I’m doing)


End file.
